Metaphor
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: Are metaphors really not able to happen? Gray x Juvia


**Hello to all FanFiction fellows! PJOforlifeFairyTailFan has returned! This is a Gruvia story, so don't like don't read!** **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hello?Do you think I'm a guy? Insulting!  
**

* * *

Broken into pieces is a metaphor. It can't really happen. But are you, metaphor makers, really sure about that? Let's just say both Juvia and Gray learned that the _very _hard way.

* * *

The first mission with Juvia went well. Very well, in fact. Heck, they started dating. They didn't know the relationship was to last long though. They didn't know _that _would happen, though. _That_ caused Gray to change a lot. He blamed himself. _That_ was his fault.

* * *

The second mission, they were still dating. The second mission also went well.

* * *

So did the third.

* * *

And the fourth.

* * *

The fifth mission, Gray had a surprise. And Juvia came back with a ring on her finger.

* * *

The sixth mission. The sixth mission is where _that _happened. Taking place in which right now, Gray is in depression. Let's take a trip through his memory...

* * *

I'm sick of it. People keep on asking questions like, "Why do you do that to her? Don't you think she would be upset? If she was here,wouldn't she want you to be happy? Be a man! Come on, lighten up a little. We know you're mourning over your her..." So on...

* * *

The sixth. It's like, because of me, the unluckiest number in Fairy Tail. Sure, Fairy Tail's family, but I couldn't be more mad at them right now. _That _happened on July 7, while every dragon-slayer in Fiore is in mourning.

* * *

The wedding was supposed to be on the eighth. To cheer everybody up. Juvia had explained that on the train on our sixth mission. Wendy and Chelia would be the flower girls. Lucy and Erza would be the bridesmaids. Lyon and Natsu would be the best men. Gajeel would walk Juvia up and Romeo would be the ring bearer. Gramps would be the priest while Mira will be by his side whispering what he had to say. She said our son will be called Rin and our daughter Ul. I held Juvia's hand and kissed her. It was my ideal wedding. And the names we're absolutely perfect.

* * *

The next day, with our mission accomplished, we walked back to the buss, joking with each other. Juvia had twisted her ankle while chasing me when I stole her umbrella. She fell right onto me on my chest, laughing. So I carried her, bridal style. She pushed me off and said, " Save that for the wedding." I chuckled and positioned her to sit on my shoulders. Suddenly, a dark shadow like the one on Tenrou island came and swept Juvia off my shoulders, startling me.

" No!" I cried. A fall like that had to hurt. There was a cut on her head oozing ...nothing. She was made of water. I was so lucky. _She _was so lucky. But her being made out of water sucked for me 20 minutes into the future.

But for now the two of us worked as a team against the shadow. Freezing, boiling, and dodging. The shadow turned solid. What we saw was weird. The solid shadow had a shawl on. I finally recognized who this person was. Zeref! We stood no chance. We had to try though. So we did. I got him in the stomach with my ice lance. Taking out all my strength, I did ice hammer. It crushed Zeref. You could by his muffled cries from under the Hammer. But it didn't harm him. He melted the hammer almost instantly after he cried out. Juvia used boiling water to distract and disarm him for a second. I was too lucky to have her as a fiancee. But now this was my chance. Then, out of the blue, I saw something. A small magic bullet that was aiming straight to Juvia's chest.

It was moving towards her at the speed of Doranbolt's transport magic. She turned as it hit her shoulder.

"NO!"

A creepy silence. Zeref's evil cackling laugh. I used one of my strongest spells. Ice Make: FREEZE!

. . .

I missed Zeref. Worse. I missed and got Juvia while she was while she was falling. Juvia while she was falling. Juvia while she was falling. NO! No, no, no. If she falls.. Juvia will shatter. Juvia will break. Juvia will be-

**Broken to Pieces.**

And he couldn't pick her up. Just like Ul.

* * *

**-PJOforlifeFairyTailFan****  
**


End file.
